1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of polymers, and specifically polymers that include at least one copolyetherester elastomer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Copolyetherester elastomers and methods for their preparation are known in the art. Copolyetherester elastomers combine many of the most desirable characteristics of high-performance elastomers and flexible plastics.
Copolyetherester elastomers are block polymers that include a hard, or crystalline, segment and a soft, or amorphous, segment based on long-chain polyether glycols. Properties are determined by the ratio of soft segments and by the makeup of these segments.
These elastomers also feature exceptional toughness and resilience; high resistance to creep, impact and flex fatigue; flexibility at low temperatures; and good retention of properties at elevated temperatures.
Copolyetherester elastomers may be readily formed into high-performance products by a variety of thermoplastic processing techniques, including injection molding, extrusion, blow molding, rotational molding and melt casting.
A problem with molded parts made from copolyetherester elastomers sometimes arises when those molded parts are subjected to a scratching or scuffing force in that those forces leave visible scratches or scuff marks on the surface of the molded part. These scratches and scuff marks are undesirable when the molded part is visible in normal use, such as when the molded part is an air bag deployment door or dashboard of an automobile.
What is necessary, therefore, is a polymer composition that includes a copolyetherester elastomer and that is resistant to scratching and scuffing.